Holy Island AU: The Champions
by Jayfeather's Friend
Summary: The cats of London has been starving. While the City cats have been thriving off of the Underground's work, the King works them to the ground. What happens when some of the cats say enough is enough?
1. The Underground

**The Champion**

* * *

**One Champion, who has lost everything to keep his title.**

**One Loyal Hero, who'd do anything for his gang.**

**One Lonesome kit, who has traveled far in search of a home.**

**One Smooth Talking Con Artist, looking out for number one.**

**One Stranger, brokering peace for her homeland.**

**One Alley Cat, with hope for a brighter future for her kind.**

**Their paths diverge in this city...**

**That's London for you.**

* * *

While The Lake Clans have prospered, Wild City Cats of London have suffered.

A new King has come to power, oppressing the alley cats and The Underground. King Charles has worked the lower class alley cats to near death, with a loyal to the bone army of city cats and natives to defend himself, and carry out his orders.

The lowest of the social classes, The Underground must keep themselves fed and warm only by following his harsh and irregular demands. The crime ridden and dishonorable inhabitants see themselves as a family, but taxed and worked. Betray the Underground, you betray your right to live.

Abused. Taken advatange of. Poor. Destitute.

With nothing to do...the Underground's lives revolve around one simple tradition, that distracts them from their troubles.

The Arena.

* * *

Fang grunted as the Champion, hit him hard in the cheek, as Fang snapped to action, and tackled the cat to the ground. The two rolled around, each conjuring their strongest blows to attack the other with, only for Fang to push the Champion farther away. Fang launched onto the brute with all the ferocity of his ancestors, and landed on his back, and repeatedly bashed his paws into his back.

The champion snarled and shoved Fang off of himself and grinned "You're getting better, boy!"

"You're getting...slower...and fatter," Fang smirked.

Fang was a big gray tabby tom cat with stark blue eyes, and two small tufts on top if his ears. No normal cat had that, so he took pride in his unique difference.

The Champion was a darker gray tabby, with amber eyes. He was the same size as Fang, but he held more scars and muscle mass then Fang did.

The two circled each other in a makeshift arena, as the cats watched from outside the clawed and marked circle. Cats of all kinds, races, and genders watched and howled, spewing insults or words of encouragement.

"Just give up boy!" The Champion sighed, but out of exhaustion, but of concern "How long have we done this? Every morning for the past five moons you've challenged me. Every morning I beat you down to the ground. When are you just gonna stop?"

"Oh Stone! I won't!" Fang grinned "Every morning for the past five moons, I will get out of my nest, pump myself up, and challenge you. This is how things are now! Every morning for the rest of your life, you will spend it fighting me for your title. No matter how much you're bothered I won't stop until you yield..._or until I make you yield."_

Stone shrugged "Very well. Seeing as how I won't yield, and you won't give up, I have no choice but _to make YOU yield."_

Stone dashed forward and closed the distance, swinging his paws with thunderous blows, as Fang tried his best to dodge them. He ate most of the hits, but he parried one and countered with right cross to Stone's face. Fang launched and the two began trading mountain leveling blows, for the two wouldn't give up until the battle was over.

The crowd was going wild. Every morning Stone put Fang back in his place. Every morning, their entertainment was quenched.

Every morning, they were distracted by the hell they lived in.

Stone batted Fang away, and drew his paw back, and thrusted it forward with the mightiest and strongest blow or the match.

Fang was too tired to block the hit, and tumbled and rolled to the ground. He groaned and stood up again "Damn...you haven't even been trying these last couple of days have you?"

"Maybe," Stone shrugged

Fang circled Stone, who calmly sat there, not bothering to follow Fang's gaze. Fang scowled and as he was behind The Champion, the older cat, dropped onto his belly, as Fang hit only air.

As Fang hit the ground, he turned around only for his face to get powerhouses into the ground.

* * *

Maria watched the fight from the upper levels. She was a young black tabby shecat with a white underbelly, and violet eyes.

She silently mouthed a prayer to her ancestors that her friend would win. The ancestors who found this place.

The arena consisted of a underground tunnel system, built by the Upwalkers. It was abandoned long ago, as the Upwalker built better ones higher up with monsters in them that could flatten you to paste.

These tunnels were once built for travel, and gatherings, now they served as the whole community for the Underground.

The arena was located in the center, a circular old water way, that had dried up long ago.

Maria had always been fascinated with the history of **her** ancestors.

As she watched, a big black cat beside her chuckled "It seems Shithead himself is doing well. How long as he been trying? Five moons?"

"I believe so," Maria nodded "Fang isn't going to win. He still has much to learn."

"That's true," the cat smirked "He should pick his battles. He never really recovered from the first fight. He just came back, not giving himself the proper rest."

"He didn't need it!" Maria scowled "He was healed the best way possible. Every time."

The brown cat eyed her and grinned "Oh yeah...forgot bout that."

"Varen, why are you bothering me, I'm trying to watch the fight!"

Varen shrugged "Because it's entertaining seeing yerself flustered."

"I...am not flustered," Maria snarled "Go back to your nest, and let other females swoon over you 'Hero'."

Varen chuckled "Fine. Take care Mary."

"MARIA!" She howled at him as he pounded away.

* * *

Fang wasn't doing well.

Stone was matching him strike for strike, every hit was countered quickly and stronger then Fang's hits.

Fang groaned, lowering his head and gasping.

"Yield?" Stone taunted.

"NO!" Fang growled, hoisting her head up and charging once more.

Stone grinned and dashed to the side, before pouncing onto Fang's back, shoving him to the ground.

Fang squirmed under Stone's weight.

"You're done Fang."

"NEVER!"

"Fang, you're done. I win. Again."

"NOT YET YOU HAVEN'T!" Fang continued to fight his grip.

Stone sighed "Boy, don't make me knock you out. Again. Can't you just accept defeat now and challenge tomorrow?"

"I DON'T QUIT, STONE!" Fang barked.

Stone rolled his eyes "Okay then."

Stone hit Fang's head so hard, it bounced off the stone floor.

Fang groaned and slipped into unconsciousness.

Stone sighed as the crowd began to cheer, and he got off of Fang. He let out a menacing yowl, to let the cats know he was not going anywhere.

Not going anywhere.

For he had nowhere left to go.

* * *

The cats dispersed, going back to their tasks or lives, while the healers brought Fang to the Sage's domain. He had been there for so long, he had his own nest reserved for him.

Fang fluttered his eyes open, and groaned in pain "Damn it...this was gonna be the day..."

"The sage is coming, wait here," The cat who dragged him commented, before prowling off.

Fang hit his head against the floor. The young cat groaned and hissed in pain "Damn it...DAMN IT!"

The Feline growled and lifted his head, looking in the dark room, littered with fungus and herbs. Small rodents scurried around, and normally he'd be catching them, but right now, he just wants rest.

"You lost...again," The Sage entered her domain.

Fang shrugged "What can I say, Maria? I had a good feeling."

Maria lifted his head up and smirked "You always do."

It was Fang's turn to smirk "I'm optimistic."

"Eat your medicine," Maria slid some fungus to him, as Fang chewed it and swallowed.

"That helps the pain at least."

Maria grinned "You know...perhaps you should take a day off. Every morning you return to this nest. I think you should maybe-"

"The answer is no, and it will always be no," Fang growled "I will keep fighting."

"Why? For a title? Why do you insist on fighting in that pit?"

Fang sighed.

"I have my reasons."

Maria groaned "Geez...I thought we're close enough that you can finally tell me."

Fang smirked "Hey we're close...not as close as I'd like..."

Maria blushed and shuffled over to him, laying down next to him "Better?"

"Closer."

Maria grinned and touched noses with Fang.

Fang sighed "That's better."

Maria clambered on top of Fang and smirked "I can make it even better."

The brute grinned and nodded with approval.

"Alright then..."

* * *

Varen waited patiently on the rooftop.

He hated this city.

He stood watch over this cesspool for many a moon.

Varen looked to his right and stared across the river, looking up at the big clock tower the flatface called "Big Ben".

The Tower was his favorite. He may have a undying hatred towards the city, but that tower gave him hope. Hope that he could change the city. For if that one tower could stand high over the darkness, and every hour let London's citizens know that they had made it for another hour more, then surely he too could inspire others to live life one step at a time.

Varen closed his eyes and counted until the bell hit it's final notes.

Midnight.

Varen opened his eyes, smelling the scents of society cats.

He turned around to see a pack of cats, closing in.

"Lookie here boys," one of them, a motley black and white, smirked "You're on our turf! Best cut and run 'for somethin bad 'appens!"

Varen snarled "Loyalists."

"Ahh...you're a underling," The leader scowled.

Varen scoffed "I am still above you, in terms of skill, wit, and intelligence. Go back to your king, or I'll kill each of you, save for one."

The leader chuckled, as the rest of his crew howled with laughter.

Varen looked at each of them "Is that a refusal?"

"Yeah, boyo, it is," The Leader grinned.

"Good," Varen smirked "I prefer it this way.

Varen dashed forward and slit his claws across the leader's neck, instantly causing a fatal wound, as the cat stumbled back and choked to death on his own blood.

One of the cats pounced only for Varen to dodge and smoothly slashed that one's neck too.

Two others pounced, and Varen rolled away, and slashed their necks as well.

One cat was successful in his pounce, and slashed his back only, for Varen to roll over and crushing him. Varen lifted his paws and sunk his claws deep into his enemy's gut. Before the other cat could wince I n pain, his throat was cut out as well.

"Where did you boys train! DID YOU EVER TRAIN?!" Varen taunted as five of the seven cats were already dead at his feet.

The remaining two were seemingly smarter, dashing away and escaping from Varen's sight.

But Varen had a reputation to uphold.

He chose one scent and followed after.

* * *

A small, petite black cat with brown streaks all over followed the scent of food.

She slipped through a tiny opening into a upwalker home, mouth watering with the scents of foods untasted.

Before she could, a large pair of upwalker paws had caught her by the scruff, flinging her out the door, and slamming it shut. She rolled off of her back to realize she was in the alleyway where she started.

She bristled her fur, muttering something in an unknown language.

"What the hell were you doing girl? Upwalkers were lucky to let you live?" Some young tom smirked, being friendly for the moment.

"Un chat peut-il manger? Est-ce un crime?" The cat scowled.

The tom raised a brow "Huh?"

"J'ai dit pourquoi les marcheurs ne nous nourrissent-ils pas?" The cat frowned "De retour à la maison, ils étaient plus accueillants et nous ont donné de la nourriture! Parfois une maison!"

"I'm sorry, I do not understand a word you're saying," The cat sighed.

The cat looked at the tom and sighed, and asked a question, hoping for an answer "Est-ce que tu parles français?"

"Uh...what?"

The cat groaned and pouted. She pointed at her mouth "Nourriture?"

When that didn't work she made a gesture of eating, to which the cat realized after a small game of charades "OH! Yeah I know where some food is. The Underground has a community pot for the ones living down there. Sometimes the king takes it to feed his people. There are more rats and food down there you see."

She raised a brow "U...Underground?"

"Yeah you know," he tapped on the concrete pavement "Underground! Underneath the dirt."

The she cat nodded and muttered something as a thank you, before walking past the tom, who was now plotting ways to sneak into the Upwalkers home.

She climbed up a set of upwalker stairs and reached the rooftop. When her eyes looked at all of the houses and tall buildings she sighed.

"dia cuidich mi."

* * *

_"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity." _

_-Sun Tzu, The Art Of War._

* * *

**Here it is! The second installment of the Bloodverse.**

**This is in the same universe as _Brothers Of Blood, _BUT it won't directly cross paths with them until a later installment. Maybe a slight tease here and there. You do not have to read that to follow along with this, but if it is something you feel compelled to see, go ahead. I won't stop you.**

**You have currently seen five of the six main characters. The sixth won't be introduced until perhaps the third chapter. He is a new one, as are three of these charecters, but two of them belong to Me, and Shadowmist Of ShadowClan, a fellow Holy Islander.**

**Enjoy this one. I certainly will.**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. The Green Eyed Monster

**The Champion**

* * *

_The Green Eyed Monster..._

* * *

Fang fluttered his eyes open, eyes already accustomed to the darkness of the room.

He turned to his side and grinned to see Maria, sleeping soundly and softly beside him.

Fang clambered to his feet, muscles still sore from the past five moons of beatings. But he would always get back up.

He cracked his neck as he padded out of the den, leaving his lover behind.

As he walked further out of the small room, he entered a giant circular room, with levels where multiple cats slept and ate. The sounds of cats snoring or fornicating, echoed through the separate rooms.

Fang tried not to pay attention to the latter.

He looked down at the arena, a circular pit with a upwalker-made fence surrounding it. This place used to be an old sewer system, but was abandoned long ago due to reasons unclear.

He sighed as he looked at a passerby "Is it morning?"

"Not for another three hours," the cat scoffed walking past him to converse with his buddies.

Fang grinned, and smirked "Well well well Maria. You certainly know how to keep me busy for a full day."

He chuckled, and padded up the circular path carved in the wall that led to the upper tunnels. The community pile was there, were they could feed themselves.

It's no secret the underground held the most food. You could kill ten rats and the population wouldn't decrease. There were just too many. So work or dont eat rule was very lax. You could find a rat or morsel of a meal almost anywhere.

But they were still starving.

The Loyalists have declared that half of it all goes to them, and the underground was powerless to stop them.

He entered a tunnel, and padded through the murky waters of up Walker and cat excrement. But hed lived here for so long, he didn't mind the smell.

"HEY! It's Fang!" A small golden kit pointed out, starry eyed "You're back up again?"

Fang grinned "Hey Bruce. How is your mother?"

"She's fine. A nice family of upwalkers found her and adopted her," The Kit responded "I'm a little bummed, but hey, she getting good and warmth for the rest of her life. Maybe one day we can all get that."

Fang nodded "I'm sure we will."

He bade the kit goodbye, eager to eat and replenish his strength.

As he entered a complex, he noticed the pile of food being guarded.

Fang growled "Loyalists..."

Slicked fur, clean pelts, neatly groomed tails, and the aura of egotistical pride.

It was definitely loyalists.

"What's going on here?" Fang demanded, as the guards kept the cats from eating.

The one in the front grinned, teeth pearly white "We are taking this pile for the dignified cats of London."

Fang growled "On whose orders?!"

"King Charles the Third," He smirked.

Fang growled "These people need that food! Our numbers grow every day!"

"Then you will have no problem with catching more for yourselves," the cat grinned.

Fang flexed his claws and the cat laughed "In two minutes, fifty of His Majesty's greatest fighter will show and take this pile and deliver it to the King himself. If one of us even so much as says so, they will execute everyone in this room. Put the claws away, you piece of trash."

Fang foamed at the mouth, but before he could retaliate, a cats paw touched his shoulder "Not now, shithead. We'll have our chance."

Fang growled, turning to see Varen, standing beside him.

"Run along now, it's staring to smell like shit in here," the cat smirked, his fellow guards laughing.

The brute stomped away, with the hero padding beside him "Fang, what was that all about?"

"It's not fair! We've been the ones doing all the work, and these city slicking PIGS get to reap the rewards?" Fang growled.

Varen sighed "I know. It is not time yet."

"You always say that Varen!" Fang hissed "We should do something!"

Varen groaned as he looked back at the city cats dragging all of there food away "We will. One day."

"VAREN! We won't be here one day!" Fang snarled.

Varen scoffed "You want to do something? Go ahead and stop them. And the weight of the Loyalists will come crashing down on us. Not even you can break through that wall you thick headed blockhead!"

Fang growled "Then I won't get caught!"

Varen hit Fang.

Fang crashed to the floor, the young cat's cheek stinging in pain, as Varen retracted his claws. Fang looked up at his mentor in confusion.

Varen's eyes flared with rage "You're a moron. A simpleton. Still a kit with a love for the spotlight. You want to be a hero? At what cost?"

"The cost will be worth it," Fang huffed "We can rebel! We can win!"

"A war, is something the Underground CANNOT afford!"

By now, many cats were listening as Fang and Varen argued.

Fang snarled "You're telling me that a we can't win a war?!"

"I'm telling you that NO ONE WINS war!" Varen growled.

Fang huffed "I'm going to follow them. See where all OUR food is going."

Varen growled "If you compromise us, I will throw you to the wolves!"

Fang had already left Varen to leave the underground.

Varen sighed "Be careful, Shithead."

* * *

"Sir...some of the Undergound branches refused to cooperate," A slicked white and black cat gulped "They refused to release their food."

King Charles sat atop his velvet cushion, his throne. He was a large black cat with a white underbelly.

They were inside a giant clocktower, that the upwalkers have called Big Ben. Otherwise known as the King's Castle.

The King looked at the cat with his eyes. One was a hideous green, while the other was amber.

"They...refused?" King Charles looked at him, his face betraying no emotion "These...cats, refused to obey my orders? Squire, is this true?"

Squire nodded "Yes, your majesty. They...needed the food."

"I am not concerned for their wants and needs," Charles stood up and stared at Squire "An ant can be squished with a mere paw. I must do what is best for the kingdom."

"But...are they not part of the kingdom?"

The guards surrounding them laughed, as the King let out an unsympathetic chuckle "They are mere insects. Their purpose of existence, is to serve us. To serve me."

"Your Majesty, these insects are as large as us," Squire pointed out.

The King scowled "Send the loyalists in, and execute them."

The Squire gasped "_Wha...all of them?"_

Charles tilted his head "We must send a message. That they are our servants. Nothing more. Everything less."

"You mean slaves?!" The squire said disgusted.

The King sighed, and turned to the guards "Kill him. For treason."

"WHAT?!"

The Squire's body was tossed off the tower and into the Thames the next morning.

* * *

Fang scowled, as he reached the scents destination.

He had followed the army, as they dragged their meals out and into the city.

The sun had risen. Monster's roamed the paths and streets of the city.

Fang jumped down from the rooftop, landing on his feet. He followed one of them through the alleys into a small community behind sveral buildings. The alley was closed off, allowing complete privacy.

Fang mixed through the crowds. His eyes never left the leader of the loyalists.

Through the crowds he moved like a snake, closing in on it's prey.

The Loyalists went through a small hole, in the cobblestone wall. Fang followed after.

He was now in some small abandoned upwalker bar. Cats of all kinds conversed, not paying him a second glance.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH! ARHHHH STOP! STOP!"

Fang shot his head at the cause of the commotion, forgetting the loyalists.

He could afford to. They were the ones causing the trouble.

Fang stayed in the camouflages of the crowd watching.

"I've tried! I DID MY BEST!" The cat screamed, being held down by several loyalists.

The Leader grinned "You failed to meet today's quota! This is not the first time, Elias! But it will be the last, from now on. Boys?"

The cats tightened their grip, as a the leader unsheathed his claws.

"PLEASE! STOP!"

The cat started slicing Elias's paw. He moved them back and forth, cutting through the flesh and bone.

Fang had had enough. He started to push through the crowd.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, _mi amigo_..."

Fang stopped at the Hispanic accented voice, and turned to the direction it was spoken.

A beautiful sleek black shecat with a white mouth, underbelly, and paws stood before him. Her eyes shined bluer the waters of Maldives. She grinned, gesturing with her head "Look..."

Fang took the moment to observe his surroundings (and stopping himself from staring at the beauty before him.)

Then he saw the dozen Loyalists, standing atop the bar station.

Fang gulped and slunk back into the crowd, ashamed of his rash behavior.

He looked back at the she cat, who had started striding towards him, rather sultry "Lovely no? The good upwalkers of London give more scraps to crippled cats then whole ones. Snyder, the King's second in command, that cat who ordered the amputation, sees in that bit of trivia an opportunity to further motivate his less successful employees."

"They...beg for food?" Fang asked, the screams of the cat getting softer.

"Yes, Upwalkers are rather generous to those of us who know how to be...pitiful," She batted her eyes, circling the brute. He towered over her, but she seemed rather unfazed and unafraid of his imposing nature.

Fang growled, gesturing to the cat getting his limb cut off "That Cat-"

"Has lost a foot," The she cat shrugged indifferently "Now of course, you CAN charge in there, and cause a great disturbance, sending all the rats back to their holes...Or..."

She was nose-to-nose with him now "You can disappear...into the swarm. And follow the rats...back to their king."

She broke off the contact, smirking still "Either way...that cat has lost a foot."

Fang looked back at the cat to see his left paw removed.

"Drop him off at the upwalker's clinic for a proper healing, then send him back to the streets," Snyder cackled.

Fang hissed as Snyder left with the remaining loyalists. He sarcastically smiled at the cat "I appreciate the advice."

He was about to follow after when the cat stood before him again, shaking her head "Not yet..."

Fang had enough, glaring at the she cat with his scariest eyes he could muster "Who are you? Why help me? What do YOU want?!"

The Cat chuckled, unfazed by the monster who was mustering the most evil intent at her, She git closer to him, eye to eye "Oh, I've had my eyes on you for quite a long time, Fang. I feel as it is my soverign duty to aid and assist all of those who have suffered in the cruest and most painful ways above all else. And I have a vested intrest and longing for seeing the King of Rats caught in my paws. Or your paws more precisely."

"As to my name," The cat bowed dramatically "I happen to hold the name of Kitaria Sharpeclaw. But my friends...and _many lovers..._have taken to call me, Kitty."

Fang choked back a laugh, smirking "That's your name? Do all city cats have such long titles?"

"Only the ones you want to remember," Kitty batted her eyes, and rubbed her pelt against Fang's.

Fang blushed, and stumbled back "Okay, what do you want? Why do you want me to kill this cat? I want to, but for whatever reason, I get the feeling you're hiding something from me."

"Well," The Spanish cat curved her neck, looking at the ceiling "I myself could never finish the job. Let's just say his death, will be very..._profitable_ for the both of us, _Mi Amigo."_

"I do not trust you," Fang scowled.

"Nor should you. Oh look," She grinned at the exit to the room. Bloody paw prints littered the floor "Snyder has left a lovely trail. Best you follow it."

She rubbed her tail across Fang's chin, striding away again "Good luck."

Fang had to stop himself from staring at her rear, focusing on his mission.

He followed after the bloody trail.

* * *

Stone rubbed his tired eyes. He stood up.

"Another day closer to you, Alphie."

He stretched, his muscles warming up for the fight he had in store.

He left his den and padded through to the arena.

Maria was waiting by the wooden fence, with a worried expression on her face. When she saw Stone, she dashed forward, eyes in panic "Fang's gone!"

Stone chuckled "Very funny. Now move, I have a title to keep."

"FANG IS GONE!" Maria shouted "I woke up and he was gone!"

Stone looked her in the eyes, noticing her serious expression "Well then where is he?"

Maria breathed deeply "Varen says he went above ground! They had an argument about the King and...and...he should BE here!"

"Calm down, Maria," Stone said softly "He will return. I admit, it is not like him to miss a match, but he'll show up sooner or later."

Maria nodded "Yeah...eventually. He's just never done this before!"

Stone smirked "Perhaps Fang took the advice and gave up. Nah, he probably is just resting."

"I just hope he isn't getting into trouble," Maria sighed "I sent Varen out to find him. He will find him. Eventually."

Stone nodded "Yes. Until then. We should catch up. How are you, Maria?"

The She cat sighed "I've been better."

"When will you go back up top?" Stone asked "I know for a fact that you have a family up there. _It would be for the good of everyone that you would go back up._"

To any other cat, it would seem like Stone was insulting her. But Maria knew what he was talking about. He knew it was not a insult.

It was a beg.

"I can't," Maria stood firm "This is my home now. I must stay."

"But think of all the good you'd be doing, by going home," Stone pleaded.

"I SAID NO!" Maria roared in an outburst. She stomped away, furious with Stone for not understanding.

* * *

Varen followed Fang's scent all across London. The cat had certainly covered much ground this morning.

He had followed Snyder's trail rather well. Fang had gotten lost eventually, but somehow managed to get back on track.

Fang's skills needed work.

Varen's skills were Perfected.

He padded across thr rofftops, so close to the bar where Fang was once at.

"AHH! CUIDICH MI! CUIDICH MI!"

Varen stopped I n his tracks.

He had heard those words before.

_Help Me._

"Does anyone know what it's saying?"

"Does it matter? We're still gonna entertain her."

Varen looked down at the alleyway, as a small black cat with brown streaks all over was being cornered by three nasty looking cats. Varen sighed as the cat pleaded in some foriegn language.

Varen leapt down, landing between the reprobates and the she cat.

"OH SHIT, IT'S VAREN!" one of them paled and sprinted off.

The remaing two stumbled back "We-we were just messing around! Please don't-"

_Shick._

Varen had already sliced his claws across that cat's neck as the other tried to run off. But Varen bit down on his tail, and dragged him closer to him.

"NO PLEASE! I'M SORR-"

Varen clawed the cat's back deeply, before biting down on his neck hard, snapping it.

He turned to the cat "I am sorry. Did they hurt you?"

The cat stood there in silence.

"Ceart gu leor?"

The cat widened her eyes "Tha thu a 'bruidhinn Albannaich?"

"Beag"

The cat groaned "U-Underground?"

Varen nodded "Varen. Neach-dìon na fo-thalamh."

"Neach-dìon?" The cat repeated.

Varen sighed "Do you happen to speak English?"

"A..." The cat stuttered "Little?"

Varen sighed "I. Defend you. Take you to Underground."

The cat nodded.

"Fang you better be alright," Varen scowled

* * *

"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate." -Sun Tzu, The Art Of War.

* * *

**That's chapter two done. Review and share your thoughts!**

**We have met the last of the six heroes. Kitty Sharpeclaw. The name was inspired from Puss In Boots (Wow, who'd have guessed), and I decided it was a good name for this charecter. Small, looks helpless, but deep inside, is a cunning and ruthless advesary. You'll see.**

**Fang is hunting down Snyder, desperate to cripple King Charles's Forces, while Kitty watches with an alterior motive. Varen finds The Mysterious Foreigner, while Stone and Maria converse on her past. Thoughts on Maria's past?**

**What do you think of the story? Reviews always help.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. The Rise Of The Insurgency

**The Champions**

* * *

_The Rise Of The Insurgency._

* * *

Varen walked through the entrance to the underground, as his new friend followed after.

The entrance was an old railway tunnel, that sunk deeper into the ground as they traversed.

"Uhh, où m'emmenez-vous?"

"English?" Varen scowled, getting tired of having to listen to gibberish "Can you perhaps speak, ENGLISH?!"

"Um," the shecat chuckled nervously "No?"

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Varen snarled.

The she cat stopped in her tracks, getting agitated "Comment osez-vous me manquez de respect? De retour à la maison, tous ceux qui ont osé dire du mal de moi se sont fait retirer la langue!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Varen roared.

The she cat scowled.

"Fuck. Off."

It came out with difficulty, but she spat it with a burning resolve.

"You little-" Varen snarled, drawing his paw back in rage.

"VAREN!"

The brown cat stopped, his amber eyes boring with rage. He sighed "Yes, Stone?"

"Who is she?" Stone asked, padding out of the shadows.

"Ask her yourself," Varen scowled "Where is Fang?"

"Maria said you were hunting him down," Stone said, confused.

Varen dropped his jaw "You mean, he hasn't come back yet?"

Stone shook his head as Varen rolled his eyes "Goddamn that stupid oaf of muscle and nothing else!"

The she cat watched their debate with little interest. She rose her voice "L'un de vous peut-il me dire où je peux trouver le chef de vos beaux chats de Londres?"

Stone watched with the most blatant expression on his face "What did she say?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Varen grinned psychotically, fed up with the language "At first she was speaking scots, but now it's just gibberish! She hasn't STOPPED talking since I found her!"

"Espèce de merde! Quand nous sommes seuls, vous vous surveillez! Je ne tolérerai plus cette insubordination grossière!" She roared in anger, although her threats went unheard.

"She speaks Scots? Then, we need Fang. He is from Scotland," Stone nodded "Why did you bring her here?"

"From what little I understand, she is looking for our leader," Varen replied.

Stone scowled "King Charles?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Varen shrugged "She could have been referring to you. The Champion of the Arena, is the leader of the Underground after all."

Stone scowled "I revived word from our neighbors in the east tunnels. They revolted against the King, and they were slaughtered. Our people have heard about it, and are furious."

"Then a fight is coming up," Varen said in realization.

Stone sighed "Either way, we need Fang. He is the only one who is absolutely fluent."

Varen growled "I hope shithead comes soon. Or perhaps I'll have to show this AMADAN SGAPTE a lesson!"

"Chuala mi thu, thu fucking hoe!" She hissed.

Stone chuckled "I think I know what she said."

* * *

Snyder grinned, entering a small abandoned upwalker apartment seven stories up. He and his men used the fire escape to drag their huge plump rats into the building, setting them down with the other piles.

Fang watched from a rooftop, across the street. The sun was high above his head.

It was midday.

He had tracked them all morning.

Fang twitched the tufts growing on his eras, getting impatient.

"I do hope you know what you're doing..."

Fang growled, turning around to see Kitaria grinning behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Fang snarled "You followed me?"

Kitaria nodded "I needed to find out where Snyder was holed up. Now I do."

"Why didn't you hunt him down yourself?"

"Because a big boy like you could surely be a better tracker, that and I'm lazy," Kitaria fake-pouted.

Fang scowled "Why are you here now?"

Kitaria smirked "I'm here to make sure the job gets done. Snyder's death will benefit us all."

"The King will just replace him," Fang countered.

Kitaria nodded "I know. I'm counting on it."

Before Fang could reply, Kitaria inched closer "Perhaps I am not clear with my intentions. Why steal the food back, when you can stop them from taking it again?"

"The King will just replace him," Fang repeated.

"And the replacement could be someone more...sympathetic," She batted her eyes.

Fang caught on, eyes wide "You have an inside cat."

"I have an inside cat," she nodded.

Fang nodded "Snyder dies. Replacement takes his place. Replacement kills King, Replacement becomes King. Solid plan, but how would you know if this ally wouldn't betray us once he is king."

"Because He owes me a favor," Kitaria purred "A..._very, very_ big favor."

Fang didn't know what to say.

Kitaria grinned and perched on the side of the ledge, watching the monsters drive past below "I say we wait until nightfall."

"We?" Fang scoffed "There is no we! We are not a team! I am getting this done."

Kitaria grinned "Face it _Hermoso,_ without me, you'd be in Charlie's clutches, because you were too thick headed to see the trap laid out in the bar. I'm protecting my interests."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you join me," Fang hissed.

Kitaria was unfazed, and smiled seductively "Because, then I would owe _you_, a _very, very_ big favor."

Fang scowled "You advances fall on a silent front. I'm taken."

"Even better," Kitaria smirked.

"I choose the favor?"

"Only fair."

Fang scowled, turning back to look at the apartment across the street "I don't like it. I don't agree with it. But I'll take it."

Kitaria chuckled as Fang looked back at the apartment "I tailed five. No doubt there are more, guarding the other piles."

"Don't forget the courier who dropped off poor, poor Elias at the clinic," Kitaria reminded "He'll be back to regroup with his buddies soon enough."

"At max, Ten to twelve cats inside."

"Five or six each," Kitaria nodded.

Fang growled "Nightfall. By then they may have eaten half the food!"

"Yes, and they will be full of stuffing's, and fall asleep faster then my _hermano_ on Thanksgiving."

Fang raised a brow, as Kitaria sighed "Some Upwalker holiday where they eat everything they see. They give the scraps to their pets sometimes."

Fang rolled his eyes "Next time just say they'll be sleepy."

"Excuse me, 'Next Time'?" Kitaria grinned "I thought you said we weren't a team?"

Fang groaned "Shut up."

Kitaria purred "Oh, we are gonna have so much fun together."

"God Forbid," Fang growled.

"I have stuff to do," Kitaria stood up, walking away from Fang "I trust you'll wait until I return?"

Fang snarled "Be here at sunset, and not a second later!"

"So scary," Kitaria teased, climbing down into the alley beside them.

* * *

Sundown.

Where was she?

Fang paced in the same spot, he'd been pacing in for several minutes.

Kitaria wasn't here.

Fang growled "Note to self, never trust a beautiful she cat...other then Maria."

Fang looked back at the apartment. The window was open.

Well if she wasn't here, he would have to do it himself.

Fang snarled, looking at ways to cross the street, without the risk of Monster's flattening him. His search for a solution proved fruitful, as a small wire with banners hanging off of it, stretched over the street and onto the next set of buildings.

The Big Gray cat, hopped down on it, and with careful and extreme patience.

By the time he was halfway there, the stars had already been visible.

He slipped onto the fire escape, careful not to make noise, and climbed through the window.

True to her prediction, the city cats were fast asleep, snoring their full bellies away.

Fang turned to the piles of food. True to his prediction, half of it was gone, but that would make it easier to steal it back.

The brute grinned, and began to drag, mountains of rats up and back on the fire escape.

By the time he was done, the stars shone brightly.

Fang turned to the last rat, and was about to pick it up, when he remembered something. He turned to the sleeping body of Snyder.

Two Birds.

One stone.

"A big favor, huh?" Fang grinned.

He flexed his claws.

Fang crawled over the sleeping bodies of city cats.

He prowled right above Snyder's sleeping neck.

He raised his paw high in the air.

And sliced Snyder's neck deep.

His eyes shot open as he choked on his blood. Snyder's face contorted to the most sacred expression possible. He choked and coughed but oxygen did not reach his lungs.

After several moments, he stopped convulsing and fell quiet.

Fang had never been more ashamed.

He had killed him.

In his sleep.

There wasn't even a fight.

Fang looked at the blood on his paws.

He sighed, and pushed it far back in his mind. He was doing this for the Underground.

"Wow...You actually had what it takes..."

Fang shot his head to the sound of the noise.

Kitaria Sharpeclaw, stood in the shadows "You have a killer's heart..."

"Because of you," Fang spat, climbing over the sleeping bodies of the soldiers.

Kitaria grinned "I had to make sure you could be a worthy ally."

"So this was just a test?"

"Congratulations _Hermoso, _you passed," Kitaria nodded.

Fang growled, as Kitaria grabbed the last rat and dragged it away "You coming?"

Fang reluctantly followed.

* * *

"Snyder is dead."

King Charles raised a brow at the messenger, mouthful of rat in his jaws.

"According to our insider, he was killed by an Underling named Fang. This cat is clearly a threat to your rule sir, so it's imperative that we-"

The King held his paw up, silencing the messenger.

"This rat was brought to me from the underground by a hunter, then, up from the sewer to a safehouse, where it was tested and carried by jaw to my door, placed in the larder and brought upstairs to me. All by men and women who work for me. Who are indebted to me, King Charles, for their jobs, their time, the very lives they lead. They will work to feed us and so too shall their children."

"And you come to me with talk of this Fang? This insignificant blemish who calls himself Assassin? You disrespect the very city that works day and night so that we may eat this."

The messenger stayed silent as the King rose from his cushion "Have a detail sent and bring this Fang to me. If he refuses to cooperate, kill him. You talk as if he is planning to storm this tower, and take my life. He would die before he made it up the first floor."

* * *

Maria widened her eyes.

"We didn't get all of it," Fang admitted "But we should have enough to feed everyone for at least another day."

Maria circled around the pile that Fang and the Spaniard brought "This...This...Fang this is brilliant!"

The Spaniard grinned "It went off without a hitch. They'll wake up, with no clue who did it."

Maria rubbed her pelt beside Fang's purring "Good job."

Varen nodded, as the rest of the Underground dug in "You were decent today shithead. Perhaps you can do this more often."

"I didn't do it alone," the young cat admitted, scratching his head "I had help. From Kitaria."

Varen noticed the Spaniard and scowled "Sharpeclaw."

"Varen," the name rolled off her tongue with little act of hiding the venom in it

Fang looked at the two of them before winding his eyes "Wait, you two know each other?"

Varen growled "Whats your game here, Kitty? What do you want?"

"Do you think so little of me, that I would be hiding anterior motives?"

Varen raised his hackles "That is EXACTLY what I think you have!"

Fang backed away from his mentor, as Kitaria burst our in laughter "It seems you've learned, Varen."

Stone came padding between the two, making himself known "Thank you, Kitaria. You've fed many kits today."

Kitaria smirked "I was protecting my interests."

Stone sighed 'Of course you were. But the Underground is in your debt."

Kitaria curtseied, as Fang sighed "Wait, I'm confused."

Stone turned to his rival "Kitaria was one of ours. She once was a member of the Underground, and an exflame of Varen-"

"More of, friends with benefits," Varen scoffed.

Fang squinted his eyes in disgust "Youre like sixty moons old! How...old is she?"

"How old are you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes, which made Maria curl her lip, while Fang nervously chuckled.

Stone shrugged "10 moons, perhaps thirty."

"A lady never reveals his age," Kitaria smirked.

Maria snarled "As if you're anything like a lady."

Before Kitaria could reply, Fang groaned "Okay, everybody knows her except me?"

"YES!" came the unanimous cry.

Fang growled, but suddenly, the roars of city cats caught their attention.

"BY ORDER OF KING CHARLES, MAKE WAY!"

Fang inhaled deeply "Oh crap..."

Varen snarled "Shithead...you idiot."

A small golden tabby cat stood forward "Where is the cat who is called Fang? He is wanted for treason and the murder of Our Majesty's enforcers."

Kitaria sunk into the crowd, hiding her face.

Fang sighed, stepping forward "I am Fang."

Varen stood in front of Fang "Shithead stop!"

"It's like you said Varen. I compromised us," Fang sighed "I'm going to the wolves before I'm thrown to them."

Fang walked past Varen, as he stood in front of the Loyalists "Here I am. You want me? Take me."

The Leader of the loyalists grinned, "You damn messed up boy."

Maria instantly stood between them, bravery showing its golden glow in her heart "What crime has he committed? Feeding these starving cats! There are more of us, then there are of YOU! We need that food!"

The Leader scoffed "Catch more."

"We DO! Fang has done more then YOUR King had ever done for us! So what if he stole it, YOU STOLE IT FIRST! We want to survive, that's all we want! But your people keep getting in the way!"

"YOU LOYALISTS ARE FANATICS! YOU AND YOUR KING! You cling to the belief that we will keep our heads down, and that we are the lowest of the low!"

The surrounding crowd began to howl in agreement, as Fang and the Loyalists began to watch with wide eyes.

Maria continued, bravery fueling her every word "We have families here! We have lives down here! We dont bother your kind, and yet, the city believes we are evil! But YOU ARE LEECHES! You just keep TAKING and TAKING WHAT ISNT YOURS!"

Before the Loyalists could start to move, some of the underground started to growl and hiss.

Stone nodded "As champion, I am the Governor of these people. Too long have I watched them be pushed around like toys. Too long have I watched your kind abuse my people. Just this morning, your soldier butchered our people because they refused to cooperate! No more, I say again, NO MORE!"

"NO MORE!"

"ENOUGH!" the loyalist yelled "IT IS THE KING'S ORDERS! FANG! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

When they took one step towards Fang, _everyone_ flexed their claws.

The loyalists brashness and bravado exited faster then a cheetah "STAY BACK! THE KING COMMANDS IT!"

"HE IS NOT OUR KING!"

"GO BACK UPTOP YOU LOBSTERS!"

"WE ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES!"

"FANG IS ONE OF US! MARIA AND STONE ARE RIGHT!"

"DOWN WITH THE KING!"

"DOWN WITH THIS MONARCHY!"

Fang stared, eyes wide and haw dropped.

He had started something.

The loyalists began to stumble and they ran the opposite direction. The Underground cheered, chanting.

Meanwhile, Kitaria smirked.

Varen padded beside Fang, and smirked "You know Shithead, I guess the day I kept telling you about is today."

"I...started a war?"

"No," Stone held his head up "We started a war. You were the spark that lit the fire Fang. Be proud of your creation."

"We wont all survive," Fang said.

"No one ever does."

Stone looked to the people and sighed "The King will send his forces with harsher tactics in mind."

"Then we will chase them off," Varen scowled.

Fang tilted his head "I thought you said this was a war we cant win?"

"Now that I see the aggression our people have, I believe it will be more then fair," Stone shrugged.

"I'm in too," Maria nodded "If I can really these cats, I'm sure I can really more to rebel."

Fang nodded "So, what is this then? A rebellion? A resistance?"

Stone grinned "No. An Insurgency."

* * *

"An Insurgency?"

The courier nodded "That was the words used, yes."

The King nodded in understanding "This is a revolt."

"No sire," The courier replied "This is a Revolution."

The King stood up from his cushion, as the courier braced for the order of his death.

"Where is Snyder's replacement?"

The courier breathed a sigh of relief, before answering "On the way up now, sire."

King Charles dismissed the courier, and turned to his guards "I want triple the rounds in these coming days Gentlemen. Round up the Legion, if they mean to start a fire, we will stomp them out beforw it catches."

"The Replacement is here!" The courier replied.

The King looked at the replacement and nodded in pride "Oh, you'll do."

Kitaria Sharpeclaw grinned.

"I live to serve the crown, my liege."

* * *

**The War for The Underground has officially begun!**

**To recap, the mysterious Stranger was brought to the Underground, Fang killed Snyder, therefore unknowingly allowing Kitaria to take his place, for her own unknown purposes. Maria and Stone spark up a revolution defending Fang from the loyalists.**

**Next chapter, Fang meets the mysterious stranger, while Varen is invited to a gathering up top by one of the King's Men. What shall go on?**

**I think I played the Kitaria reveal pretty well, dont you? Who's side do you think she is on? The Undergound? The Loyalists? Herself? Is she truly a good kitty?**

**What did you think of this chapter? Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**See you next time.**


End file.
